They Did It With Their Boots On
by Pixie3
Summary: I think the title says it all. ;


Title: They Did It With Their Boots On  
Author: Pixie  
Rating: mature  
Archive: my site, otherwise please ask first.  
Summary: I think the title says it all. )  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I make no money off this, please don't sue!  
Warnings: sexual situations, mild swearing  
Spoilers: mild season 1  
Pairing: Alex/Gene  
Season: 1  
Status: complete, 1/1  
Copyright: (c) Siobhan Gormley 2008  
Feedback: Be kind, feed me. :D  
Author's Note: This was written in response to the crap day josiris was having the other day...and also 'cause she kept nagging me for smut. ;) Thanks to josiris for the beta.

* * *

Alex walked into the CID office late one evening to find the only light on was the one in Gene's office, and there he was sitting behind his desk reading a newspaper. She took a deep breath as she walked between the desks, intent on scratching this itch that wouldn't go away.

She'd been having more and more intense dreams involving herself and her DCI in rather compromising positions in various locations, causing her to wake up sweating and aching for the pleasure that the dreams had teased her with. Early on she'd been able to take care of it on her own, but now it only provided minor relief for a brief period. She'd found after a while that her senses were heightened if she were anywhere near him, and she'd caught herself more than once closing her eyes at the deliciously musky scent of him, when he stood oh so near her.

She licked her lips as she stood before his open door. He glanced up from his paper and gave her a curious look.

"What's up, Bols?" he questioned.

She walked further into his office, leaning on his desk. "I need something from you," she stated.

Gene sighed and put down the paper, appearing exasperated. "Look, Bolly, it's been a long bloody week and I'm really in no mood for one of your special cases right now."

Alex grinned at him. "No case," she told him.

He arched an eyebrow at her response. "No case?" he repeated, now curious again. He leaned forward, coming closer to her, his eyes straying momentarily from hers to her chest, and back again. "Then what can I do you for?

She grinned even wider. "I couldn't have asked it better."

Gene blinked at her answer, his mouth slightly agape. She giggled at his expression of surprise, pleased to have managed to strike the great Gene Hunt dumb.

She straightened herself up and walked around the desk, and Gene turned his seat to face her. She stopped in front of him, her eyes raking down his body, happy to see that she had provoked more than just surprise out of him. She returned her gaze to his, as she sat on the edge of his desk, and slipped her right hand over his left that rested there.

"What's the catch?" he queried cautiously.

Alex shook her head gently. "No catch. I need some relief, and I figured you'd be the most willing..." she trailed off, telling a bit of a white lie as she smiled. It wasn't like she could tell him that he'd been getting her hot and bothered for a while; she'd never hear the end of it from him.

He raised an eyebrow again at her words. "I'm sure there are plenty of willing men who could take care of that," he said, seeming to carefully watch her.

She swore internally. She knew he was fishing for the real reason she'd come to him. Not that they hadn't flirted with the possibility before, but it had always been just that, flirting. Now she was here, ready and willing, but he didn't appear to believe that it was simply a need to get off and that she'd decided to give him a chance.

Alex slid her hand from his and stood again. "Well, I suppose you're right. If you're not in the mood, I'll just be off then." She moved to turn away, but he managed to catch her hand again, holding her there and turning her back to him. She felt a shiver of excitement rush through her at his touch and she was sure that it was showing on her face as he smirked. For once, though, she didn't care that he was a smug bastard. She was all worked up and needed this release; who cared what his attitude was, as long as he satisfied her needs.

"Where you want to do this?" he asked, and she sighed with a small measure of relief.

"Here is fine," she replied.

"Not afraid someone'll walk in?"

"Don't really care." They shared an intense look and Alex swore that if she could, she would come right then.

Gene let go of her hand, much to her disappointment, but stood and started to undress, taking off his jacket first. When he went to undo his shirt buttons, she placed her hands over his and shook her head.

"No, leave it on. Only bottoms off, but leave the boots on," she said, bringing her hands back to her sides. She'd never told anyone, but she had a fantasy of having sex wearing boots, and now that she had the opportunity, she was taking full advantage of fulfilling that fantasy. After all, no one but her would ever know about this.

He seemed amused by her request, but complied as Alex watched, undoing his belt and dropping his trousers, then his boxers. She was quite pleased at the sight before her; he hadn't been joking about being well endowed. Her body reacted and that old familiar ache grew within her.

"You've seen mine, so it's your turn," he joked with her. She was surprised to hear a slight tremor of nervousness in his tone. Did he think she was having him on and was going to have the gang coming in any second, him exposed for all to see?

She gently pushed him back to sit on the chair, grinning cheekily. "Sit back and watch."

Alex hitched her grey skirt slowly, teasing him. His eyes followed her progress, his gaze appreciative and hungry. She felt somewhat breathless at his intensity; it was almost overwhelming. She swore that no man had ever looked at her with such need and desire. It felt bloody amazing.

Finally she stopped at her waist and moved on to unclip her garters, tossing them to the floor. She then slipped a thumb in under either side of her knickers, grinning when he licked his lips seemingly in anticipation. Tormenting him a bit further, she turned sideways and once again made slow progress, slipping them down over her arse, thighs, over the knee high boots and off to the floor.

She straightened up and faced him, taking a deep breath to try and calm an unexpected rush of nerves. For some unknown reason to her, after all this bravado and teasing, with it suddenly about to happen, she felt just a little bit scared, and she held back from continuing.

Gene's gaze actually tore away from her nakedness, his expression turning curious as he saw her now-tense expression.

"If you don't want to do this..." he began, his tone gentle.

Alex's heart melted and any uncertainty went away. Here he sat, half-naked and erect, and he was more concerned about her state of mind. She smiled and walked toward him, straddling his legs and hovering tauntingly. She leaned forward and whispered, "Now that would just be cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well, then, let's get this started, shall we?" he whispered back into her ear. He then smacked her arse, causing her to let out a startled squeak and unconsciously thrust toward him. She rubbed up against him and they both moaned in pleasure at the feelings the friction elicited.

iYes, definitely time to get this started/i, she thought.

Alex groaned quietly in enjoyment as she slowly slid down onto Gene, her hands clinging to the back of his chair. She sat there for a moment, enjoying the feel of him inside her. He more than filled her and it felt wonderful.

Once she was ready, she pulled her hips up again, and then slid back down, biting her lower lip as another moan threatened to escape.

"Don't hold back, Bolly. No one here but us chickens. Scream if you like," he stated, his breathing becoming laboured as she continued to slowly ride him, his hands gripping her bare hips.

"What makes you think I'd be a screamer?" she questioned, pausing to catch her breath.

"I've heard you scream for no particular reason at all, why not in sex?" he joked. Gene thrust his hips up slightly, sending a delicious shiver through her.

Alex moved her hands from the chair to his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. "Sorry to disappoint, but no screaming."

"Not ever?"

"Never."

"Never say never," he said, his voice growly.

She laughed at the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Are you going to prove me wrong?" she teased.

"I think I'd quite enjoy trying," he taunted. His intense expression sent something akin to an electric shock straight to her groin.

"Well, if you're a good boy, maybe you'll get another shot. Right now, I just really need to get off," she told him, grinning at his now-curiously amused expression.

"Here to serve."

They said nothing more, keeping constant eye contact as Alex began to ride him again, up and down with the odd swivel of her hips to provide extra friction. Gene thrust back as best he could considering his constricted position. He groped and caressed her thighs, arse, breasts - anywhere he could put his hands - until he provoked gasping reactions out of her.

Alex broke their intense connection when she arched her back as her climax finally hit, clenching every muscle in her body. She gasped out loud, her body shuddering not only from her release, but his that quickly followed.

She leaned against his shoulder as the tension slowly left her body, breathing heavily and feeling contentedly warm all over. She felt his breath on her neck as he nuzzled her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the brushing of his lips across her bare skin.

Alex then felt Gene gently nip at her earlobe, sending a jolt through her still sensitive body.

"Feeling better?" he rasped into her ear.

"Mmm, yes, thank you," she replied into his neck. Without thinking she placed a kiss at the base of his neck, gaining an appreciative noise from him.

They sat there for a few moments more, and Alex found she was enjoying this brief time of post-coital intimacy. Most men she'd been with weren't big on it.

"As much as I like a good cuddle, I do need to get up at some point before my arse is permanently stuck to this chair," he told her, making her chuckle.

She opened her eyes and sat up, then moved off, feeling a small measure of sadness at the loss of him as he slipped out of her. She stood on slightly shaky legs and pushed down her skirt, while he stood and pulled up his boxers and trousers. She snagged her knickers and garters from the floor before straightening up again.

They then stood there looking at each other, both trying to appear nonchalant, as if they had just finished having any old conversation. It was an awkwardness born of not knowing what to do now. They were in rather unfamiliar territory. Should they kiss goodnight (they'd never even kissed on the lips the whole time)? Should they shake hands and move past it?

Alex knew deep down she didn't want the latter. Even though she'd come in expecting to scratch a supposedly simple itch and hopefully have it out of her system, now that it was done and over with, things just didn't seem so simple any more. It terrified and excited her, and she couldn't just let it go.

Gene took a deep breath, looking unsure. "So, I guess we should, uh, go home?" he wondered aloud.

She found herself smiling at his almost shy tone, her heart skipping a beat. "Yes, I suppose we should." She held out her hand to him, and he appeared to relax again, smiling. He took her hand and they walked out of the office with her leading the way.

He suddenly stopped at his door, pulling her back to him. To her disappointment he slipped his hand from hers, but when he placed both of his hands on either side of her face, bringing her even closer to him, any disappointment disappeared to be replaced by anticipation.

His lips descended on hers, softly at first. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened, full of passion and need. His tongue teased hers and the pleasant warmth that she still felt grew hotter, causing her to shiver.

Gene gently nipped her lower lip as he pulled back from the kiss, his hands slipping down to her waist. He gave her a self-satisfied smirk and she was sure that she looked like she had been quite thoroughly kissed. Once again, she didn't care. He was more than fulfilling her needs, and from the contented feeling around her heart, it was not just physically.

"Take me home," she said.

He responded with a nod, and she slipped her arms from his neck. They kept an arm around each other as they walked out, no words needing to be spoken.

THE END


End file.
